From dark to light
by devilsadvocate26
Summary: Amu wakes up in the hospital after an accident. she has no memories of her life outside of her family, but knows there should be more. she has forgotten the guardians, even Ikuto! find out if she gets her memories back or not. AmuXIkuto.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry for the crappy summary. It sounded better in my head, but I can't put it down in words. This is a suspense story. Follow Amu as she tries to get her memory back.**

**You'll find out how she lost her memory, what her friends try to do to get her memory back, and what some will do now that she doesn't have a memory of them. **

**Ikuto also is caught up in her struggle. Find out if she remembers him or if he is lost completely in her past. **

**Just as a note, none of these things have happened to me yet. So the feelings in this story are completely made up. Unless I lose my memory in the writing process, but I hope not.**

Prologue

I had never really thought deeply about things; until now.

I guess that everyone is different, and they feel different, so I don't know what this would feel like for someone else.

But I can tell you what it felt like for me.

Waking up.

For me, waking up is like resurfacing in a lake.

You can see the surface getting closer, maybe getting lighter, the blackness receding; you can feel the pressure change, and you can will it closer, and eventually, you might get there. Some people do; some don't.

Luckily I did, though I don't know if I wanted to.

Before the first sign came, nothing mattered. Time didn't pass. There was nothing to mark it. Just the blackness.

Then the pictures started.

Nothing much at first. It was like watching them on an old movie screen. Just blurry flashes of color and something on the edge.

Then, they began to form. This is how I knew time passed, because the pictures moved. I began to see faces, some familiar and some not. Some sweet and some annoying. Others I didn't know what to make of.

There was my parents and my little sister. I could always recognize them. They had been part of my life for too long. Cemented in my brain in every corner. There were too many memories to wipe out.

Others were not so lucky. I began to see faces that seemed like they _should _be familiar, but they weren't. It was like fleeting thoughts or ideas. You almost remember them, then they slip away. Even though I couldn't feel, they made me remember anger, annoyance, infatuation, and sorrow.

Gladness and happiness. There was a lot of that, so I guess that I had been happy before.

Other signs began to appear. Like the darkness. It was getting lighter.

Not in the sense that you start seeing light, but there is the presence of light.

If you watched the dark, you couldn't notice anything. But if you take notice of the dark, then notice again a while later, you can see the minute difference.

From my time spent in the dark, I could see the difference. Time seemed to go faster when the light began to take over faster.

I began to hear whispers when I was floating in the darkness. Before, it had been silence and the flashing pictures. Now, there were voices.

They weren't from the pictures; they weren't even words. I could only hear the _presence_ of the voices more than anything. They were there, and they kept me company. I wished that I could reply, but I had no control over myself. I could only float there in the lightening darkness and listen.

I don't know how long I floated in the eternal darkness, which was now on the verge of dark grey, listening to the voices and watching the flashes. Nothing changed.

Until one day…

In a rush…

I woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I FINALLY got around to writing more of this story!**

**First semester of college, and who would have thought that this would be the time that I could write. **

**Here is the next chapter in my new story. SORRY it took so long to come out! Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open and were assailed with a blinding light. I instantly closed them and flinched away. I had been in darkness too long to stand that light.

About a second after I had opened my eyes, a hand clutched my arm and a voice began frantically calling; "Oh my god, she's awake! Someone get the doctor, she's awake!"

Hold on, a doctor?

Where was I?

I turned my head, something pulled at my nose, and opened my eyes the tiniest bit to squint at the wall. White. Everything was white. Yep. A hospital. The thing around my nose must be an oxygen tube. I could hear beeping in the background.

"Oh, Amu, are you alright sweetie? Papa, Ami, come in here. Amu's awake."

Papa, Ami? I looked over at the door to see the familiar faces. Ami and Papa were whooshing through the door. Papa looked the same as ever, and Ami did too, but there was something different about her face. The face I remembered was that of a small child. This face was slightly different. It didn't matter; she was still the same Ami. At the moment, her little hands clutched mine and her face was buried in my arm.

"Amu, big sister, I missed you!" she wailed.

"Ami dear, don't stress Amu too much. She just woke up." My mother's gentle voice was like bells in my ears. I realized that her voice was one that I had heard while I was floating.

I said nothing, but I held out my free arm while gently squeezing Ami's hands. Both my parents sobbed loudly into my shoulder while hot tears began to form in my eyes.

"Mom," I said. My voice sounded raspy and I wondered why.

My mother looked up at the sound of my voice, her eyes red. "Oh, baby. It's so nice to hear your voice again." Her voice cracked a little.

The confusion I felt in my mind must have shown on my face, because she opened her mouth to explain, but a deep voice cut her off.

"Well Amu, you gave us quite a scare. We were worried there."

I peeked around my mother's slightly shaking shoulders to see a kind-looking doctor coming in through the door. He fit the doctor profile. He had a stethoscope around his neck and glasses. He even had white hair and a clipboard.

"What?" my voice sounded a little better. No one else probably could notice it but me. After watching the darkness, I was probably the only one who could.

"Well, Amu, you've been in..," the doctor began but my mom cut his off.

"I want to tell her." She turned back to me and looked at me. "Honey, you've been in a coma for a while."

Ahh, that's why my voice sounded as it did. I wonder how long I had been out. "How long," I asked, my voice growing in strength.

She exhaled loudly. "Two years." "Sissy," my little sister whimpered.

If I could turn gray, I would have. Two years. "Wow," I whispered, not meaning to. I would have to learn to keep my thoughts to myself all over again.

"When can I go home," I stated bluntly. My mother looked over at the doctor for an answer.

He flipped a couple pages, looking all professional. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. She is in remarkably good shape for someone who has been in a coma for the past two years. We would like to keep her overnight, just to watch over her, but I don't see why she couldn't go home tomorrow."

I sighed in relief. "The guardians are coming over to see you later. Do you feel up for it?" my mother asked.

Guardians? I looked at her in confusion. "Who are they?" I hadn't the faintest idea of who they were.

My mother looked sad and looked at the doctor for an explanation. "It's normal for a person that has been in a coma to experience memory loss. She is very fortunate to have retained any sense of memory at all. Some people have to be taught to walk and talk all over again."

"So, how come she remembers us," my father asked quietly.

"It could be that you were in her life long enough for the memories to have taken root. Who knows. The human body is a wondrous thing." He got a faraway look on his face. He must really love being a doctor.

"So who are these people anyway? These 'guardians'," I asked, putting a little sarcastic emphasis on their title.

"They're your friends from school don't you remember them at all?"

I scrunched up my face in concentration. The mention of school brought a couple flashes back. I had seen them in the dark too. One of a building. "Seiyo Academy," I said quietly, reading the sign in front of the building and remembering at the same time.

"Do you remember school?" The hope in my mother's voice was evident.

"Not really, vaguely. I can see flashes of a building and of people." I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. But, just like in the dark; when I tried to understand them, they went away. I was filled with anger. "Urr." I would also have to get my emotions under control too, it seemed.

The doctor spoke up. "Don't worry, Amu. Maybe when you see your friends, the memories will come back. It's common with amnesia patients. When they lose their memory, if they see something familiar, it can trigger memories. It called a stimulus."

Man, I was learning all kinds of medical facts today.

"It's going to be so awkward, not knowing them when they get there." I sighed. "Maybe my memories will come back."

My parents smiled forced smiles, and the doctor just looked passive.

"Okay. I'd like to go to sleep now. Can you wake me up when they get here?" I was suddenly his with a wave of exhaustion. My body wasn't used to being up so much. It was used to being in suspended animation.

A momentary look of worry flitted across my mom's face, but it faded quickly. "Alright sweetie, sleep tight."

She turned and with my dad and sister, they left. The doctor slowly followed them out.

I slumped back into my pillow and closed my eyes. I let myself fall back into the familiar and slightly lighter darkness. As I lay there, my sub-conscious mind processed and pondered over the day's happenings.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: as usual, I DO NOT own Shugo Chara. I just own the idea for this fan-fiction.**

**Please and enjoy, and, as always, review!**

Chapter 2

Sometime later, I was awoken by a hand gently shaking my shoulder. "Amu, honey, wake up. Your friends are here." She put emphasis on the word 'friends.'

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Standing in the doorway were three guys, three girls and a kid that I wasn't sure about.

The tallest boy looked very athletic. He had thin, strong-looking legs and an easy smile on his face. One hand was behind his shock of messy brown hair. He smiled weakly at me. "Yo, Hinamori." I tried to smile back.

The shortest boy was small and petite. He had blond hair that framed his face. It was boyish, somehow child-like. He looked at me with wide blue eyes.

The last boy was standing in the back of the group with his head down. He had dark hair, and glasses. There wasn't much about him that caught my eye.

The girls were so different, where as the boys seemed to go together. There was a very short girl. She only came up to about everyone's waist. While her body was short, her blond mass of hair just about reached the floor. Her eyes blazed angrily at me. I was taken aback at this. I thought she was my friend.

The other girl was also small, but it seemed to fit her. She had brown hair that was in two short pigtails on either side of her head. She had her hands clasped near her chin on her babyish face. Her wide eyes pleaded with me.

Then, there was the kid who didn't fit in with any of them. They had very long purplish hair. This made them seem like a girl. But he was dressed like the other boys. Their face was the biggest thrower of all. The face of this kid was soft, like the face of a girl, but with the boy's clothes, it could also be male.

The boys all had on blue-plaid shorts and shirts. The girls had red-plaid skirts on.

They were all dressed the same. And they all had the same look on their faces.

Sadness.

When they had come in the door, they all had hopeful expressions on their faces, but when they say the puzzlement that was evident on my face, the look was replaced.

I looked at the mystery kid. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you. Are you a boy or a girl?" Not knowing the gender of this kid was really bugging me. I bet that my previous memories would have known, but I didn't now.

They smiled in a kind way. "I'm a boy, actually. My name is Fujisaki Nagehiko. (**A/N: I hate putting the last names first, but this will be the only time you hear their whole names probably.)**

"Oh," I said intelligently. There go my thoughts out into the open again. "You look so much like a girl."

The whole group exchanged a glance and the blond boy and Nagehiko exchanged a knowing glance. I was the only one that caught it, and I cataloged it for later examination in my roomy brain.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Nagehiko quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves to Amu, since it doesn't look like she remembers us." He said the last part quietly.

The brown-haired boy smiled at me and made a peace-sign. "Hey Amu, I'm Soma Kukai. The easy-going one." He looked pointedly at the blond boy. "And this is Daichi." He gestured to the empty air to the right of his head.

My eyes widened and I coughed. "Excuse me, but I think the person you're introducing moved. There's no one there."

He turned his head quickly, like he was expecting a joke to be played, and stopped. He turned back to me and analyzed me with his eyes. Then they widened with understanding and hurt. His shoulders dropped.

Everyone looked saddened at that.

The blond boy broke the silence.

He looked at me with eyes that could have melted anyone's heart. "Hinamori-san, my name is Hotori Tadase. Don't you remember me?" The look that he was giving me intensified, but, for some reason, it didn't seem to affect me.

When I didn't show any change at the look, his mouth dropped a little and his eyes darkened, but he covered it with a sad look, but I caught it.

"Amu-chi, it's Yaya, don't you remember us? Please remember." The small girl with brown hair pouted at me.

"Yaya," the short girl said coolly, "don't bother her so much." She turned to me. "Amu, I'm Mashiro Rima. We were best friends. I hope that you get your memories back soon."

I nodded. Something in the back on my mind tickled at the way that she spoke. Then it was gone.

I looked around. Avoiding, for some reason, avoiding, with distaste, the burning gaze I could feel. Something didn't seem right. Something was missing. "Is there anyone missing?" I asked. It was the only way I could voice my feelings.

I saw the blond, Tadase, stiffen at my comment slightly. A couple people opened their mouths to answer me, but he beat them.

"No," he replied curtly, looking at me. I tightened my eyes while looking straight ahead. Everyone else was glancing at each other. Something was amiss here.

**All-knowing POV. (author's POV)**

All of their spirits fell as their best friend in the world clearly didn't remember them. She didn't even remember Nagehiko/Nadeshiko.

Their best friend, whom they had shared many adventures with and who they had gotten to have so much fun with.

All was lost in the incident that had nearly taken their friends life.

Worse, she didn't even remember the charas. They didn't see Ran, Miki, or Suu anywhere either.

The mood in the room was sour, melancholy, and grim.

Most of them felt like going home and doing nothing.

One was already planning. The circumstances were slightly better than they had hoped for. Her memories were completely gone, it seemed.

Nagehiko looked over at Rima and bent down to talk to her. "We're going to have to watch out for Amu-chan."

Rima got a questioning look on her face. "Why?"

"Because, she obviously doesn't remember anything. Anything." He looked pointedly across the room and back to her.

She understood. "Ohh." Then she got mad. "No one is going to hurt my Amu, especially not twice," she hissed.

They both fell silent as Amu spoke.

**Amu's POV**

They all lapsed into silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. The back of my own mind was buzzing, trying to dredge up something, but it wouldn't come. It was like there was a barrier that was blocking them. Like a glass sheet. Thin yet strong.

My eyes suddenly dropped. Man, I had no tolerance now. No stamina what-so-ever. "Hey, I'm sorry to ask this, I don't want to sound crabby, but could you guys leave. I'm really tired right now." A huge yawn emphasized my words.

Their faces softened at this. "Sure Amu-chan, get some rest and feel better. We'll see you later," Nagehiko said with care on his face. He turned to leave.

All of them mumbled good-byes and turned to leave. Once they were all out, I sighed and fell asleep immediately.

-I didn't really have a dream so much as it was just going over the events in a third-party kind of viewing. I watched each scene and I picked apart the meaning. I wonder if my life will ever get back to normal.

What really kept bugging me was the way that _he _kept acting. Tadase. He seemed edgy and mean. That look he gave me told me that he was supposed to be sweet, but he seemed nasty to me.

I didn't know the meaning behind that.

And when he said 'no' so quickly to my question that immediately put me on edge. I know that there was someone missing. My old mind knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**D: Now that I am off of school and on break, I have been able to write more of my stories, and will be able to update more. I think I have enough written to update for another week or so.**

**Just not every day….**

**Remember to review!**

**KYAA!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I am desperately trying to resurrect my other story, and while I am doing that, I should have enough of this story stored to last you guys do that **

"**Storing nuts" is the best expression eva!**

**So, enjoy those of you who have been reviewing and those who have just recently stumbled upon my story!**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 3**

Sometime later, I awoke. I glanced out the window and saw that it was dark out. The streetlamps casting that suffocating, soft glow that they do. It almost made me feel afraid inside the building.

I turned as the door slightly sighed and a nurse walked in.

"Do you need anything? Are you alright," she asked in a gentle, quiet voice. She reminded me of my mother.

"I'm fine, but could I get up and walk around a little? My legs are kind of stiff."

She looked thoughtful for a little bit, then nodded. "Sure sugar, but let me show you how to hook the heart monitor back up. First let me go talk to the monitoring station and tell them that I'm going to disconnect the machine."

Sometime while I was sleeping, they had removed the IV and the oxygen tube around my face, but I still had the pulse monitor on my finger.

The nurse walked back in and walked over to the machine next to my bedside. She pushed a purple button on the front and the beeping stopped. "When you turn it back on, push the blue button," she pointed to a bright blue button next to the purple one. Then she walked over and unclipped the plastic finger clip.

"When you put it on, make sure that you clip it tight, and make sure it's not going to fall off. Put it on before you turn the monitor on, otherwise it will sound like you're flat-lining." I nodded and she smiled. I flexed my fingers, glad to be temporarily free of the clunky object.

"Remember though, there are still cameras inside the room, so we will still be able to keep an eye on you." She pointed up to the corner above the door. There was a little black orb on the wall.

With that she turned and left.

I threw the covers back and for the first time since I had woken up, I looked at my legs. I cringed. They were so small and they almost looked shriveled. I hadn't used them in a while. I would have to wear jeans until I got some muscle mass back in them.

I turned and put them over the side of the bed onto the cold wooden floor below me. I stood up, holding onto the bad frame for support and took a shaky step to the side.

So far so good. I let go of the bad rail and almost fell over. I grabbed back on with a gasp as I almost collapsed.

For a while, I just stood there for a while standing on one foot, then the other until I could stand on my own. But I couldn't move. Finally, I decided that it was enough for tonight. I wanted to keep going, but seeing as I fell asleep at the drop of a hat, I wanted to hook up the machine and get set before that happened.

I shuffled over to the bed and grabbed the plastic finger piece. I jammed my finger into the thing and clipped it shut. I grunted. Then, I reached over carefully and pushed the blue button.

Nothing happened and I thought that I had done something wrong, but then the high-pitched _beep_ started up and I breathed out. I climbed into bed and snuggled under the thin, bumpy covers.

_Why can't they have nice, warm covers in the hospital? They must be the cheapest kind they could get. _I ran my hand over the slightly raised surface.

I used to sleep on my side curled up in a ball, but now I was very comfortable sleeping on my back. huh. This coma thing has seriously messed up my life.

As I drifted to sleep, a shadow drifted over the room. Through my hazy vision, it looked like the crouched form of someone, but when I focused my eyes, it was gone. I dismissed it as a cloud and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Morning at Amu's house**

After half an hour of riding in the car, we pulled up in front of one of the most familiar sights in my memory. My house. It hadn't changed a bit, except for some toys and a bike in the front yard.

I could see from here my old balcony outside my room.

My mother opened the door on the left side of the car, my balcony was on the right, and I stepped out onto the path leading up to my house.

This morning before my parents came to get me, I had practiced walking again. I was still very unsteady, but if I walked slow, I could support myself.

I held up my hand to fend my mother off, who was going to help me up to the house, and began the shaky journey up the front steps into the door.

The scent of my home hit me with a powerful punch as I breathed in. I was so used to the sterile smell of the hospital,

I turned with an old habit and walked up the stairway to my room. I was eager to get up there and look around. -

As I opened the door to my room, a new scent hit me. Musky and deep. It smelled nice. It confused me, though, because the balcony door was open. It shouldn't smell like this if the window was open. I shrugged and walked in the door.

I walked over to the railing on my balcony, exhausted. I leaned over and watched my little sister and my father out in the front yard. Ami was riding on her bike and my dad was taking pictures. I guess she had been taught how to ride.

My heart squeezed a little as I thought about this. I had missed so much. Hot tears began to prickle in my eyes as I thought about all that I had missed and lost. My sister had grown up, my memories of my friends and past life always danced on the edge of my sub consciousness; teasing me, and some parts were missing altogether.

A quiet sob escaped my mouth as I turned around to go to my bed. Instead, I bumped into something hard. A moment later, I realized it was a person because two arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Amu," a husky voice gasped quietly as I was crushed into that person's chest. There was a mixture of emotions in that voice. I couldn't even describe them.

I didn't know who this person was and I didn't know why they were in my house, but I wanted them out. Now. Immediately, I started pushing away and struggling.

"Let me go! Who are you! Get out of my room," I hissed. For some reason, I didn't shout.

I felt the person's body go rigid and their arms released me just a little. That was enough. I ducked down quickly, intending to slip under the arms, but I had forgotten about my balance problems and fell down.

"Oww," I whined as a slight pain shot through my back from landing.

They bent down, hand extended, but I would have none of it. They were not welcome here.

I tried to get up and fend off the person in my room, who I could now see was a boy, but, once again, I felt as if I had been drained of all life.

_"Get out," _I weakly whispered as I blacked out.


End file.
